<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cum Fly With Me by LairdDickfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176184">Cum Fly With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit'>LairdDickfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David Tennant - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Champagne, Dickfruits, F/M, I actually wrote this on an airplane! :D, Mile High Club, Quickies, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mile High Club with David baby 😎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Tennant/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cum Fly With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're sitting in the back of the plane. It's hot, there's a baby screaming, you're stuck in the middle seat between two people that should have bought the whole row. It's basically a worse case scenario.</p><p>The flight attendant comes to your aisle and says, "Sorry, this is not your seat, if you could follow me please." You insist that it is your seat and you're afraid she is going to kick you off the plane. </p><p>You are putting up an argument when she enters into business class through the curtains and you follow her in. It's like night and day. It's so much quieter here and the seats are a lot larger. </p><p>She goes beyond another curtain and you follow her there as well. There's two seats on either side and sitting across from you with a smile that could make you forget any sour day is David Tennant. "Couldn't have you sitting back there by yourself, care to join me?" he says and motions to the seat next to his.</p><p>Now, previously you had a brief conversation at the airport bar before boarding your flight. There was definitely some flirting and both of you were amazed that you were on the same flight. He must have seen you entering economy as you both boarded your flight. </p><p>"How did you-?" you stammer, its all just a bit much. "Ah, details, don't worry about it. Champagne?" He asks motioning to the flight attendant. You smile and nod, as you tuck your purse into the overhead bin and take a seat by him. Obviously he was not quite finished with getting to know you. "So, where were we?" He says as you clink glasses. </p><p>You both continue talking, the champagne tastes simultaneously tarte and sweet. The crisp bubbles tickle your lips. You catch yourself with your hand on his some moments, but he doesn't seem to mind. You continue carrying on flirting just as you previously were at the bar. </p><p>After some time, he sets his glass down,  turns to face you, and rests his hand on your knee. "There's something about you I find completely irresistible." His fingers toy with the hem of your skirt and he leans in closer. "What do you say, dear?" he whispers. You want him, and he also wants you. It's a dangerous game. You know you two could be caught at any moment. However, that's half the fun of it. </p><p>You lean in and kiss him, he tastes of champagne and spice. His hand reaches under your skirt and caresses your thigh. His beard irritates your skin in such a heavenly way as he kisses your mouth, your neck, your breasts, everything is his now. </p><p>You straddle him in his seat, his hands are on your back, then your hips, and then your thighs as he hikes up your skirt. You feel him from outside his trousers, hard and ready and you gasp in surprise at how large he is. </p><p>He produces his cock, slips your panties to the side, and enters you. He places a hand over your mouth to stifle your moans and with the other he slowly guides you down his length. The look of pleasure on his face makes you even more wet for him. You brace yourself on his shoulders as he continues fucking you, whispering the most obscene and filthiest dirty talk in your ear as he takes you. </p><p>The lilt of his scottish accent and his fingers teasing your clit bring you over the edge. He grasps the back of your neck and brings you in for a kiss, you cry out for bliss against his lips and he continues fucking you and guiding you through your orgasm. He cums in you soon afterwards moaning your name with a final thrust, bringing you down hard on his cock. </p><p>Miraculously, you two are not caught. When the flight attendant does eventually come by at the tail end of your champagne, he orders another round. Once she leaves and you two are finally alone once more he leans towards you, "I'd like to see what else we can get away with." He says as he unbuckles his seat belt, gets on his knees, and spreads your thighs apart.</p><p>Needless to say, it was a far more interesting way to pass the time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>